


Four Against One

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Polyship Roadtrip, Sex, magic kink, so much sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 19:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Noctis hates celebrating his birthday, but his lovers show him that celebrating might not be as bad as he thinks.





	Four Against One

**Author's Note:**

> I made it! It is still Noctis’ birthday where I live! I asked my friends who I should make Noct have fun with, and it was unanimous. Please enjoy this smutfest for the best Prince ever.
> 
>  
> 
> Dedicated to my potato. (◠‿◠✿)

* * *

If there is one day that Noctis dreads the most out of any day of the year, it’s the day of his birth. He isn’t one for pomp and circumstance, which is ironic considering he is the heir to the throne of the kingdom of Lucis. His ideal birthday is one that no one pays him any attention, acting like it’s any other day, with the casual ‘Happy birthday’ said to him  _maybe_  once at some point during the day. Really, if they didn’t address it at all would be the best birthday present he could receive. Too bad his lovers do not share those sentiments, inducing more stress than he’d care for on the one day he wishes he could avoid at all costs.

***

Noctis’ alarm goes off, his hand reaching over to hit the snooze button, the annoying ringtone he’s chosen to force himself to wake up is silenced for the first time. Stuck in the twilight of being awake and asleep, he rolls over onto his side, hugging the blanket to his chest. He’s in the ideal position to allow him to keep sleeping in between the ten minutes of his snooze button going off, only having to reach over to hit the button again.

Ten minutes go by, and his hand is connecting to the button. Or, at least - he tries to connect it, but something prevents him from doing it. Something warm is pressed against his back, the sound of his alarm going to snooze telling him all he needs to know. The hand on his pulls it back down towards his body, fingers locking with his as the warmth against his back intensifies.

“Why are you here so early?” He mumbles, knowing exactly who is laying behind him without having to see them. “You’re not supposed to be here for at least another hour.” He yawns, feigning disinterest, as he moves backwards a little to be closer to his lover. “It’s too early, Ignis.”

“Nonsense.” A soft kiss draws a languid moan from his throat, Ignis knowing his weak spot better than any of his other lovers. “There is no such thing as too early, Your Highness.”

“Says you.” He gives the fingers trapped between his a little squeeze, Ignis pulling his hand away to put his arm around Noctis’ body. “You’re stealing away forty minutes that I could be sleeping through.”

“Forty?” A low chuckle tickles his ear, the arm around his stomach sliding a little lower. “You get ready in twenty minutes?”

“Doesn’t everybody?” He arches his back a little, eyes remaining closed as Ignis’ hand gets close to his morning wood. “You didn’t answer my question.”

The hint of a touch to his cock has him groaning low, pushing his hips back against something stiff. “You know why I’m here, Noct.” Ignis keeps teasing the tip of his cock, fingertips ghosting over the crown. “It’s my honor to be the one to wake you up today.”

His asscheeks are pried apart, a wet finger applying some lube to his entrance. “Mmm….I still want to sleep.” He keeps his hips still, as two fingers rub against his entrance, one slipping in as if almost by magic. “Let me sleep a little more, Ignis…”

“I don’t think so, Your Highness.”

Heat spreads throughout him, as the fingers inside of his body jolt him with a sudden hit of magic. He moans low, becoming more aroused as his Advisor begins to push more magic into his body. His cock stands up tall and proud, the ultimate aphrodisiac for him now coursing through him. “S-So early with the magic…” He moans, pushing his hips back to feel more of the fingers buried in his ass.

“Today’s a special day…” His lover whispers into his ear. “Would you like some more…?”

“G-Give me what I want…” A hand is laid on his chest, the burn of fire magic spreading through him like wildfire, his chest arching up with a loud moan. “Gods, yes…”

He thinks it’s all he’s going to get, but another pulse pushes through him at the same time as his lover’s cock enters his body. “I bet this would feel nicer, Your Highness…” Ignis murmurs, keeping his hand on his chest. “Wouldn’t you agree?”

“Nnngh…” He’s lost in ecstasy, his body responding to each touch that Ignis’ gifts to him. His body is moved, his back now against Ignis’ chest, his feet planted on the sides of his lover’s knees. Ignis’ cock impales him, his ass flush against Ignis’ hips as he starts to roll his hips, wanting it to go even deeper.

“Good, Noctis…” Ignis encourages him, his arms falling back to be around his neck, needing something to anchor himself to as he starts to fuck himself on his cock. “What a good boy you are…”

A hand wraps around his cock, his mind going blank as his moans change pitch, the double stimulation feeling utterly divine. He rolls his hips, the bed bouncing up and down with his movements, Ignis’ hips chasing after him as he grinds himself down onto his lover’s cock. “I-Ignis…”

“Yes, Your Highness…” The hand on his chest shocks him with a quick hit of thunder magic, the jolt making him go numb from head to toe. “Oh, you squeeze so nice around me when I give you what you want…”

Whimpering, he slows his thrusts down, and tries to find a better angle to work himself on Ignis’ cock, his pleasure getting closer to its peak. He pants and moans, trying to articulate what he wants, but drunk on both the sex and magic, all he can do is go along for the ride. The hand on his cock strokes him faster, and before he can comprehend it, he’s coming hard, his head lolling to the side as his incoherent moans reach a frenzied pitch. Warmth floods his insides, as he feels his lover begin to come moments after him, the sweet sounds of Ignis orgasming music to his ears.

Going limp on top of his lover’s body, he grunts when the cock inside of him is taken away, apologetic kisses touching the side of his face. “Happy birthday, Noctis.”

“Fine….that’s today.” He harumphs, but is mildly happy that Ignis has decided this is the best way for him to wake up. “Thanks, Specs.” He turns his head, and gives him a languorous kiss on the lips. “Love you…”

“I love you too. But now, it’s time for you to get ready.”

He groans, and shakes his head, dropping off of Ignis’ body to lay on the bed again. “No...More sleep.”

“Ten more minutes.” The bed shifts, as the weight of his lover leaves him to be alone.

Curling up under his blanket, he smiles and blows him a kiss. “Thank you.”

It’s the least that he could ask for, after such a nice wake up call.  

***

There’s a soft tapping on his office door at five minutes past noon. Noctis looks up from the work his father had ‘gifted’ to him earlier in the day, and looks at the door. “Come in?” One advantage of being the Prince of Lucis, his office has no windows, giving him total isolation from the rest of the world.

“Pardon me, Your Highness.” The familiar mop of hair belonging to only one person pokes his head through the small crack in the door. “Might I have a word with you?”

“If the commander has put you up to something, you’d better tell me now.” He grumbles, motioning for the Glaive to enter his office. “Today is not a day I wish to deal with Glaives work.”

“No, Your Highness. He doesn’t know I’m here.” The door shuts with a soft click, the lock being turned without his knowing. “I’m here on my own accord.”

“Shouldn’t you be doing something in the outer regions?” Noctis smirks, but is pleased to see Nyx Ulric standing in his office. “What brings you here, if the commander didn’t request it? Did the Marshal?”

Nyx shakes his head, and stands at attention in front of his desk. “Permission to come closer to you, Your Highness?”

“I’m going to regret giving you permission, aren’t I?” He asks his on-again, off-again lover. Nyx has joined him with his other lovers a few different times. He sits back in his chair, and nods his head. “You may do as you please.”

“I wouldn’t say that if I were you, Your Highness.” Nyx stalks towards him, the look in his eyes one of predatory nature. “In fact, you may wish to take that back.”

Wanting to know what this man’s game is, he shakes his head. “I don’t think I will. Not today.”

“Today of all days, you should not give me that sort of control.”

His eyebrows raise up, as he sees Nyx start to sink down to his knees. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“You said that I may do as I please.” Nyx’ hands drop down onto the armrests of his chair, trapping him in his seat. “I told you to take it back.” A smirk is on the Glaive’s face, Noctis’ eyes drawn to the tattoo just underneath his left eye. “One more chance, Your Highness.”

“I will do no such thing.”

“You made this decision. Remember that.”

“What decision did I-” His words stop as the heat of Nyx’ mouth traps his clothed cock, groaning low as teeth tug on his zipper. He grips the arms of his chair tighter, a low moan leaving his mouth as his cock is nudged out of the hole in his boxers, wet lips touching the crown. “Gods, you’re not….not….”

His attempt to speak gets taken away, as Nyx puts one hand around the base of his cock, helping to guide it into his mouth. Little sparks of magic are passed from the Glavies’ hand to Noctis’ body, his head knocking back against his chair as the only other lover of his that can use magic hits his weak spot. “Just sit back, and let me take care of you, Noct.” Nyx licks at the tip of his cock like it’s an ice cream cone, the smirk prevalent on his lips. “But, you gotta be quiet, so why don’t you put that nice tie of yours into your mouth.”

Glancing down at the black and white stripe tie that’s tucked into his vest, he knows the Glaive is right. Untying it fast, he uses it as a makeshift gag, the thick width covering his mouth perfectly. His eyes meet Nyx’, and with a low moan, the man pulls his Noctis’ cock back into his mouth, and goes to town.

Noctis can only sit for so long, as the man devours his cock like it’s the tastiest meal on Eos. He lifts himself up off of his chair, and puts one hand on the edge of his desk, rolling his hips to glide his cock over Nyx’ thick tongue. His muffled moans become pitched, as he puts his other hand on top of Nyx’ head, the Glaive nodding his head, giving him silent permission to do what he wants. And what he wants is to fuck his tight throat, the wet muscle feeling so damn  _good_  against his cock.

He grips tight to his hair and desk, dropping his head forward as he gets closer to the edge. The hand around the base of his cock shocks him with another hit of raw magic, and with it pulls him to fall off the cliff, drool spilling onto his tie as he feels Nyx’ throat squeeze around his cock as he swallows his release down.

It takes effort for him to find his chair and sit back down, Nyx tucking him back into his underwear and zipping up his pants. Resting his arms on his desk, he lowers his head, still panting softly, his tie now around his neck like an infinity scarf. “T-That was…”

“Happy birthday, Your Highness.” Nyx winks, and walks back over to the door, unlocking it. “Enjoy the rest of your day.”

Before he can tell him that it’s not necessary to say such a thing, the door is closed, leaving him alone. It takes him a good twenty minutes before he can get himself to think properly, expelling the overdose of magic onto the palm of his hand, flames burning hot but not hurting him at all. Shaking his head, he smiles and goes back to reading his boring document.

***

“ _Can you go grab something for me at your apartment?_ ” Noctis looks down at his phone, and sees a text from Prompto. “ _I think I left it there two nights ago_.”

Looking at his computer, he sees it’s a little after 3. Training for the afternoon had been cancelled, a birthday gift in and of itself, glad that his father is allowing him a little reprieve. “ _Sure. You training with Cor? Want me to bring it to the locker rooms?_ ”

“ _That’d be great. Thanks, Noct!_ ”

“ _I’ll be there in like 20_.”

He takes the subway back to his apartment, figuring it will be the quickest way to get there and back. Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out his key and heads into his apartment. He slips his shoes off, his tie still around his neck like an infinity scarf, not bothering to put it on properly after his encounter with Nyx. Scratching the back of his neck, he looks around his living room, and wonders where this item that Prompto had left behind could be.

Figuring it’s probably something he left in the bedroom, he heads there first, pushing the door open.  _Wait_. He doesn’t remember leaving it like that in the morning, and just as he enters the room while still mildly confused, he looks over at his bed and stops walking.

“Holy shit.” He whispers, blinking a few times to make sure he’s seeing what he’s seeing.

Laying on the bed - no, on his hands and knees - is the person who he’s back at his apartment for. Prompto has no clothes on, his ass up in the air, lube glistening on his skin like it’s a beacon of hope. “I lied.” Prompto looks at him over his shoulder, one hand now on his ass, spreading his cheeks wide for Noctis. “Like what you see, Prince?”

“Very much so.” He adjusts himself, showing that he very much appreciates how Prompto looks at the moment. Yanking on his belt, he walks over towards his bed, stepping out of his boxers and pants, kneeling down on it now half naked from the waist down. “Did you do this for me?” He asks, fingers touching the lube that’s dripped down to the blond’s perineum.

The wanton moan that leaves his lover’s throat makes him groan low. “Y-Yes, Noct. Will you fill me up…? Please….?”

Grabbing the bottle of lube that’s been discarded on the bed, he picks it up, and pours a healthy amount onto the palm of his hand. “Oh, I’ll fill you up. No problem, Prom.” He gets his cock ready, thoroughly aroused by the way his lover looks on his bed, his back arched, ass staying up in the air. “You prepped yourself, yeah?”

“Mmhmm…” Prompto moans low, as Noctis pushes the tip of his cock against his loose hole. “I didn’t want to wait. I want to feel your cock in me…”

“I bet you do.” He pushes his hips forward, Prompto’s body welcoming his cock with no resistance whatsoever. He moans low, hands gripping onto his lover’s hips, pushing himself in to the hilt. “Gods, you’re so ready…” He moans lower, Prompto’s inner walls squeezing tight around his cock.

Releasing the grip he has on Prompto’s hip, he slides his hand up the blond’s back, pulling his hips back to leave just the tip inside of him, loving how Prompto whines into the mattress, his hips trying to move back. But Noctis has got Prompto’s hips locked with his other hand, and then slams forward with a hard thrust, sliding them both up on the mattress as one releases a piercing scream, the other releasing a deep moan.

His hand locks onto the back of Prompto’s neck, setting a steady pace for the two of them. It’s not often he gets to take his lover like this, both preferring face to face sex, but this? This was too good to pass up, and Noctis wants his lover to know how good it feels. And he knows just what his lover wants, as he listens to Prompto moan into the bed.

He rolls his hips, each thrust earning him more spasms around his cock, the squeezing feeling so perfect around him. After the day he’s had already, this is the perfect afternoon delight. He grabs onto Prompto’s hair, and pulls on it, his loud moans reverberating in his bedroom as the two of them stand on their knees, Noctis thrusting nice and hard into him.

“More, Noct…” Prompto begs him, his head leaning against his shoulder as he fucks him harder. “Gods, give it all to me…”

“You got it.”

The pace becomes manic, as he slams his cock deep into Prompto with every rough thrust. His hand goes to his lover’s cock, and starts to stroke it in time with his thrusts, moving opposite to his actions. The bawdy moans leaving Prompto’s throat are sounds that push him closer and closer to his orgasm, knowing that he’s wrecking his lover in the best way possible an incredible turn on for him. Prompto’s body grips him tight, the only signal he gets before he feels warmth spreading over his fingers, stroking his lover through his climax. Dropping his head down, he bites onto the side of Prompto’s neck, thrusting past the tight squeeze, and soon finds his own euphoric orgasm. He groans into the bite, Prompto’s moans turning into whimpers, pleasure cascading through both of their bodies.

It takes a few tries, but he finally pulls out of him, spent beyond belief as he drops down onto the bed. He pulls Prompto towards him, kissing him with messy kisses, the blond giggling after each sloppy kiss. “Happy birthday, Noct.” His lover whispers into his ear, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. “Love you.”

“Mmm…” He nods his head, smiling as he tries to remember what his own name is.

Debating about getting up out of the bed, his limbs refuse to move. Rather than try and fight his own body, he snuggles close to Prompto’s body, and starts to teeter on the edge of consciousness. So worn out by his multiple orgasm over the course of the day, Noctis accidentally falls asleep.

***

“Wake up.”

Something shakes him, Noctis groaning in retaliation. “Hhngh.” He grunts, not at all happy at the rude awakening. A far cry from what he had experienced earlier in the day.

“Come on, Princess. You gotta wake up. It’s almost dinner.”

If the hand that hadn’t been shaking him was a clue as to who was disrupting his slumber, the nickname is a dead giveaway. “Come on, Gladio….I’m tired.”

“You’re always tired, you lame ass.” He pouts at the comment, but then starts to smile when he feels his lover join him on the bed. “Seriously, come on. Get the fuck up. No excuses tonight, Princess.”

He rolls onto his side, and buries his face against the firm muscle of his buff lover’s pecs. “Today of all days, I get an excuse.” He rests his chin next to Gladio’s sternum, and looks into his lover’s amber eyes. “Please…?”

“No.” The word is spoken, but the intention behind the word does not match the look on Gladio’s face.

Knowing just how to get his lover to comply, he starts to kiss his chest, moving himself to be on top of him, his ass still a little loose from his romp with Ignis earlier in the day. “Come on….You know you can’t say no to me, Gladio…” He starts to kiss the side of his neck, his cock growing hard as he feels his lover’s hands latch on to his hips.

“Stop that.” Gladio murmurs, the hands on his hips pushing him downwards, until the tip of Gladio’s thick cock starts to tease his entrance. “You can’t always get what you want, Princess.”

“Who says?” Lifting his head, he sees the bottle of lube still on the bed, and with practiced skills, drips some onto his lover’s cock. “You telling me that I can’t have what I want?” He drops the bottle, and starts to rub his ass against the slickened flesh. “Telling  _me_  no, on  _today_  of all days?”

“You’re such a fucking brat.” The teasing is said with a hint of a smile on his lover’s face, as if this had been his plan all along. “Thinks he can get what he wants, when he wants it.”

“Do you know what I want right now, Gladio?” Noctis puts both of his hands on his lover’s chest, and lifts himself up, hovering his ass over the tip of Gladio’s cock.

“Sleep.”

“And…?” He moans low, teasing himself by rubbing the thick head against his hole but shies away from it just before it pushes into him. “What else do I want…?”

“My cock.”

Nodding his head, he digs his nails into the soft flesh of his lover’s chest. “You know how much I love it.”

“Then fucking  _take_  it, Princess.”

His head drops forward as he lowers himself onto his lover’s thick girth, his ass not at all prepared to take Gladio in. He moans loud, unable to stop himself as he gets stretched to the point where tears collect in his eyes, but damn, does it feel fucking good. Gasping for breath, he tries to tell Gladio what he wants, but fails miserably. He tries to move his hips, but when he does, the thickness inside of him goes in further, a low whine leaving his throat.

“Can’t take it, can you?” Gladio teases, but the hands on his hips pull him forward, their chests touching, allowing for a better angle. “I’ve got you, Princess...You just let me take care of that itch for you, hmm?”

He nods his head, burying his face against the crook of Gladio’s neck, giving total control over to his lover. He’s fucked good and hard, the cock inside of him pushing against that sweet spot that makes his moans change pitch each time it’s touched. The more his body relaxes into the motions, the more agile he becomes, and soon he’s back up, his knees pushing into the mattress as he fucks himself good and hard on Gladio’s thick cock.

“Touch yourself, baby…” Gladio whispers, his hands returning to Noctis’ hips. “You know you want to…”

Noctis tries to say no, but his hand goes to his cock, and starts to jerk himself off. He bounces on Gladio’s lap, their positions shifting as Gladio sits up, his legs wrapping tight around his waist to keep himself balanced. It’s the perfect position, and with each thrust, stars blood behind his closed eyes, his cock weeping with precum, as he ascends to another orgasm. He drops his head back against Gladio’s neck, broken moans leaving his throat as he begins to come, his body completely spent with this fourth orgasm of the day. He feels his ass become full of his lover’s cum, more whines leaving his throat as he takes it all in, delirious from the intense pleasure that Gladio has given to him.

“Happy birthday, Princess.” Gladio whispers into his ear, after kissing him soft on the lips. “Come on, dinner’s waiting for you…”

Groaning, he lifts himself up off Gladio, and grabs a towel to stop the leaking from happening too fast. “You brought me dinner?” He yawns, scratching his belly as he pulls his boxers back onto his body.

“I didn’t.” Gladio shakes his head, as the two of them leave his bedroom together. “But they did.”

Ignis and Prompto are standing next to the dining room table, a feast of all of Noctis’ favorite foods on it. There’s a birthday cake with twenty candles in it, a simple “Happy birthday” written on top of the cake. He wipes his eyes, and looks back and forth at his lovers, happy that they’re all with him.

“You know, you’re really loud when Gladio fucks you.” Prompto teases him, before pulling him into a hug.

He laughs, and hugs his friend, then moves to give Ignis a hug. “Thanks. This looks really good.”

“No vegetables. And, Nyx sends his regards - the commander has put him back out in the field.” Ignis teases him, then kisses him on the lips, before sharing a kiss with Gladio. “I hope you didn’t wreck him too much. Although, I did cancel any morning meeting that you may have had.” Ignis smiles, as Noctis goes to sit down on one of the chairs, moving at a glacial pace.

After stuffing their faces with all of the food, and then each having a slice of cake, Noctis leans back against his chair. Breathing a sigh of relief, he looks back and forth between his lovers. “I know I’ve said that I hate this day, but today hasn’t been that bad.”

“Oh, the day isn’t over yet, Princess.” Gladio smirks, as Ignis and Prompto both stand up.

“What…?” He asks, but then gasps when he’s picked up by his lover, his legs draped over Gladio’s arms as he’s held in his arms. “What are you doing?”

“That food was for you to fuel back up. We’ve got some more fun times planned, with all three of us.” Gladio walks him into the bedroom, where Prompto and Ignis are, both naked on the bed. “It’s still your birthday.”

Feeling rejuvenated, he smiles when his body hits the bed. “Fine.” He looks at all three of his lovers. “Who’s first?”

The rest of the night is spent in revelry, Noctis finally understanding what makes birthdays so special. He won’t complain about celebrating it ever again.


End file.
